Ice to Tame the Flames
by JemiLover101
Summary: A collection of my work for Zutara Month 2014
1. Hide and Seek

**Day 1: Hidden**

**Summary: AU where the young Fire Prince and the Waterbending Princess play in the gardens of the Fire Palace.**

**Rating: K**

Hide and Seek

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. . . Ready or not, here I come!" The seven-year-old prince pushes himself off tree and removes his hands from his eyes. He turns his head from side to side, looking for his companion.

The chief of the Southern Water Tribe had traveled to the Fire Nation to attend a meeting between all the leaders of the four nations. He had made the decision to bring his wife and his children along. The mothers are off shopping or something, so Zuko has the responsibility of entertaining the Water Prince and Princess.

Luckily, the older one is having tea with Uncle Iroh, so he only has to worry about the girl. This is a lot harder than he had thought.

After disturbing his peaceful nap by the turtleduck pond, the Waterbender had somehow convinced him to play a game of hide and seek with her. The young prince now realizes that it was a stupid idea.

He rolls his eyes as he starts to look around. The musical sound of a giggle hits his ear, and he smirks. It will be so easy for him to just walk behind that tree and tag her, but he decides to have some fun with it.

"I guess Katara is nowhere to be seen. That's too bad. Uncle Iroh was going to take us into town to get some ice cream. I guess we'll just have to go without her."

Zuko hears a loud gasp from behind the tree, and seconds later, the Water Tribe Princess is running towards him. "Wait, I'm right here! Don't go without me!"

Zuko turns to her and laughs, tapping her on the shoulder. "You're it."

Katara blinks a few times. Seeming to realize that this was a trick to lure her out into the open, she stomps her foot in frustration. "No fair! You cheated."

"No I didn't. You were the one who ran out here."

Katara pouts and crosses her arm over her chest. "No fair."

Zuko giggles and grabs her by the arm. "How about we stop playing this silly game and find Uncle Iroh. Maybe we can drag him outside and really get some ice cream."

Almost immediately, Katara's frown turns into a bright grin. "Okay! But you have to carry me on your back. Because you cheated."

Zuko sighs and kneels down in front of her. "Fine. Get on."

Katara giggles and hops onto his back. "Onward, my noble ostrich horse," she says as Zuko stands up.

Zuko shakes his head, but a small smile is forming on his lips. Maybe having this girl around won't be as bad as he had thought.

With his new friend on his back, the young prince runs towards the tea room.

**Wow that was crappy. But it's the best I can do at this point. I haven't written anything in a while :P**


	2. Five More Minutes

**Day 2: Sleep**

**Summary: Just some light fluff**

**Rating: K**

Five More Minutes

Thin rays of light seep through the curtains that are covering the small windows of the apartment. It falls on the sleeping couple, covering them in a golden blanket.

Blue eyes slowly creep open, squinting as they adjust to the light. It was a chilly January morning, and Katara has never felt more warm. She turns around so that she is lying on the left side of her body, facing her husband, who seems to be fast asleep. The silence in the room is peaceful, and Katara takes this time to admire the handsome man lying next to her.

His strong arms are wrapped around her waist, holding her body against his bare chest. She raises a hand, and touches his face. Her fingers drag themselves down his cheek, tracing his lips and jaw line. Her hand comes to rest on the left side of his face, and her thumb gently caressing the scar that spreads itself around his eye.

Zuko's face twitches slightly under her touch, and Katara giggles. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she says, poking his cheek.

Zuko groans loudly, and tightens his arms around her so that her face is buried in his chest.

"_Zukoo_. . ." She tries to pry herself off of him, but his grip stays firm. She sighs and pokes him harder.

"Stop that," Zuko says.

"Then get up, stupid."

"No."

Katara groans and lays her forehead against his chest. "But I'm hungry."

Zuko finally opens his eyes, and peers down at his pouting wife. He chuckles, finding it adorable how she is trying to look angry. "It's so early, Kat."

"It's ten-thirty."

"It's early." Zuko buries his face back in her hair.

Katara's fingers tangle themselves in his dark locks. "We really should get up, though."

"Five more minutes."

Katara sighs, but decides to give in. "Fine. Five minutes."

"Yay." His arms wrap themselves even tighter around her waist, and she relaxes in his embrace.

"Dork," she mumbles, loving the vibrations he gives off as he chuckles. "You're going to make me breakfast."

"As you wish, my queen."


	3. What I Want

**Day 3: Confession**

**Summary: Sometimes people who work at the palace forget that, thought their Fire Lord has heavy responsibility lying on his shoulders, he is still a teenage boy. And teenage boys have needs. **

**Rating: T**

What I Want

The silhouettes of two teenagers, hand in hand, are seen seen running through the halls of the palace. Their feet stumble over each other on the marble floors as they dash past the confused servants. Some have to do a double take to realize that the couple is their Fire Lord and his girlfriend.

After a few seconds get over the shock of witnessing their country's ruler in casual attire with his hair in a messy mop over his eyes. Shaking their heads, they return to what they were doing. The Fire Lord is, after all, a teenager. He needs some distraction from the stress his responsibilities pushes him under, and a certain Waterbender visiting for a month or so brings exactly that.

Though this is a rare sight for many of the older servants working at the palace, they are pleased to see their master happy.

"Zuko, slow down," Katara attempts to breathe out. "You're causing a scene."

"Then run faster."

"This is stupid. Someone we know will find us."

"They definitely will if you keep talking this loudly." He looks back at her and grins, his eyes full of laughter.

Zuko finally decides that they have run for too long, and eventually finds a small, secluded door. He pushes himself and Katara inside, and locks the door.

Katara regains her composure, and opens her mouth to scold him. Before she has a chance to utter a single word, she finds herself pressed up between the door and Zuko's body.

Her mouth hangs open at the sudden warmth his body brings, and she can't remember what she was going to say. Zuko's mouth twitches upwards in a smirk. Their eyes meet for a brief second before he captures her lips in his.

Everyone ounce of annoyance Katara was feeling immediately leaves her body. She sighs contently as her arms wrap themselves around his neck and her fingers run through his thick hair. His smirks widens against her lips, and he pulls her closer to his body.

"I missed you. So. Fucking. Much," he says between kisses. Katara hums against his mouth and pours all of her emotions into the kiss. They only started dating two months ago, a while after the Great War had ended, but their feelings are pure.

They go at it for a few more minutes, until they both find themselves panting. Zuko gently kisses her cheek, and nuzzles her neck. "You still haven't said the words I have been longing to hear from you," he says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gasps as he sharply nips at her ear, soothing the small wound with a lick of his tongue.

"You know what I want."

Katara pulls away slightly, and holds his face in both of her hands. Her eyes lock onto his, and she melts under his gaze. "I love you."

Zuko grins, kissing her once more. "Good. Because I love you."

That night, the servants pretend they don't hear any sounds coming from the Fire Lord's room.

**Damn my writing just gets crappier. I promise the next one will be better :P**


	4. One More Time

**Day 4: Garden**

**Summary: I don't even know what this crap is to be honest.**

**Rating: K**

One More Time

Katara lies on the grass, her arms outstretched and palms facing down so the tiny blades tickle her fingers. She is filled with the sweet scent of flowers, and the sound of the gently trickling water as turtleducks lazily swim about.

Everything is at peace.

"Daddy, me next, me next! I want a piggy back ride."

And now that peace is gone.

Katara's eyes open, and she slowly sits up. The sight before her makes her giggle. Her husband is sitting on his knees, their children, Lee and Kya, both hanging onto his back. His long hair is covering his eyes.

"Daddy's back is getting tired," he says. "Daddy needs to rest."

"Aww, just one more time!" Lee begs.

"One more time, sky bison!" Kya encourages.

Zuko blows his hair out of his eyes, and raises an eyebrow. He suddenly slumps over on the grass, causing the two children to fall over onto his chest. "The sky bison can fly no more."

"Aw, Daddy, you're no fun!" Lee knees above his father, who has an arm slung over his eyes. "Come on, Dad, get up. You're so boring!"

Zuko peeks up at the boy. His arms suddenly closes around the small child's body, and he brings him down to his chest, placing kisses all over his son's face.

"Ew!" Lee squeals. He finally manages to pry himself away. "Come on, Kya. Let's go feed the turtleducks."

"Okay!"

Zuko chuckles and stands up. His eyes meets Katara's, and he makes his way over to her. Seating himself besides her, he pulls his wife into his arms. Her head leans against his shoulder, and they both enjoy the view before them.

Kya and Lee chase each other around Ursa's garden. A turtleduck hums lovingly at its babies. The weather is beautiful, and the universe is peaceful. There is no war, and Katara revels in the love of her family.

Zuko kisses her cheek, and in this moment, she has never felt more content.


	5. Remembrance

**Hey I know this is super late, but I've been really busy. I'll try to catch up within this week, but no promises.**

**Day 5: Sadness**

**Summary: The world mourns the passing of an admired general and a loving uncle.**

**Rating: T-ish (not really but idk)**

Remembrance

The universe is quiet. The birds do not sing, there are no children playing on the streets. The usually busy and festive streets of the Fire Nation capital are deserted. On this day, nobles and peasants alike, from all four nations, mourn the departure of their beloved general.

Citizens are gathered outside the Fire Palace, where the funeral takes place. The Fire Lord stands like a statue next to the coffin his uncle lays in. The Water Princess stands by his side, holding her husband's hand in hers. His face is as stoic as ever, but Katara knows his pain as he squeezes her hand almost desperately.

The words of the Fire Sages are lost in Zuko's ear, dissolving before the sound waves can hit him. All he can see is the motionless body of the man that was a father to him when his own family had abandoned him. The man who had been with him for so long, who had watched Zuko grow. The man who saw good in him when everyone else had turned away. That man is gone now.

Zuko winces as a final goodbye is said, and his uncle's body is encased in flames. Katara's hand tightens around his. She buries her face in his shoulder, no longer able to handle the sight any longer. Zuko places a kiss on her head, working hard to keep his own tears at bay.

After releasing Iroh's ashes into the Fire Nation oceans, the procession solemnly retire back to their daily routines.

Zuko roams the halls of the palace. Everyone is clad in white, the color of mourning. A part of Zuko had died with his uncle, and he is left with a gaping hole in his chest, one he knows cannot be refilled. He runs a hand over his tired face as he enters his bedchambers. Katara is already there.

She smiles upon seeing him. "Hey."

"Hey." He sits down next to her on the bed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No." He sighs and buries his face in his hands. Katara leans over to place a kiss on his head.

"I hope you won't have any problem walking. I have something to show you."

"I'm tired, Kat."

"I know. We all are. But you need to see this."

Zuko raises an eyebrow at his wife, but her eyes convince him that she is serious. He nods, and let's her take him by the hand and lead him away from the safety and comfort of his bedchambers.

Zuko blindly follows until he realizes that they are in a tiny, secluded part of his mother's gardens, a part that no one ever ventures off to. He had discovered this hideout with his mother when he was a boy, and had later shared it with Katara. They were the only three people that knew about this spot.

"What is this, Katara?" Zuko asks.

"Just look."

Zuko's eyes scan the small clearing, and his breath hitches at the sight before him. In a small corner, a table is set up. Placed on top of it is a small portrait of Uncle Iroh, surrounded by lit candles.

Katara stands next to him. "Just a little shrine to remember a wonderful man. He's not with us anymore, but there's no reason we can't seek the comfort of his company. You can come here whenever you miss him too much."

Katara soon finds herself wrapped in Zuko's arms. He finally lets his tears flow, and quietly sobs on to her shoulder. Katara smiles sadly, and her arms go around his waist.

"We'll always remember him."


End file.
